kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Stealth
Red Stealth is one of the playable characters —actually, one of the forms that the only playable character can take— in the platform videogame Kid Chameleon. He is a cute little red samurai, swifter than other characters, able to jump higher, wielding a powerful sword that blocks in the game have more reason to fear than most enemies. Profile Description Red Stealth's uniform is that of a medieval Japanese Samurai. He wears a red suit, armor, and a remarkably big helmet concealing his eyes in the dark. His weapon of choice is, of course, a long samurai sword which glints in the sunlight as he runs. Intro Red Stealth.png Red Stealth US Manual.PNG|US/EU manual sketch Red Stealth JP Manual.PNG|Japanese manual illustration Abilities Red Stealth's special feature is his long, sharp, remarkably ineffective sword. Movement Red Stealth is the most agile and controllable character. He can jump up to 8 blocks in height with a minimum run-up and break prizes 11 blocks above the ground. This, combined with his ability to 'dig', makes him one of the most versatile characters in the game. Red Stealth, like Maniaxe and EyeClops, cannot walk or run up or down ramps; he just slides down. Attacks The Samurai sword is not as much handy as a weapon as it is as a tool. To slash an enemy, Red Stealth must be placed too close to it (at about 1½ block distance at least), and in most cases, if the enemy takes more than one hit and it does not stop after the first hit, he'll have to run backwards to get ready for a second thrust. This is a serious drawback in later levels, where even the weakest enemies do run faster than you and most enemies take multiple strikes to kill. If you sneak up behind an enemy, though, you can oftentimes slay it in safety. His sword is also handy when you're faced with enemies like the Fire Demon and the Crystal, who will hurt you if you try jumping on them. The downward thrust (obtained by pressing and holding SPECIAL while in the air) is not an attack technique; if you land on an enemy it'll have the same effect as if you just jumped on its head normally. The downward thrust has the sole purpose of destroying blocks underneath you. Digging The jumping downward sword strike is used for destroying blocks underneath you, and there are quite a few areas in the game where you need to create a path in this fashion. You can destroy rock blocks and ice blocks in this way (and in the case of ice blocks, you can send an icicle shooting downward). You can also prize blocks from above, and if you stand still on top of the prize block you can grab the item from above. Using the downward stroke and landing on a teleporter, a metal block or a ghost wall will result in you bouncing upward. Red Stealth is not the only character who can dig downward by destroying blocks underneath you - Iron Knight and Skycutter can do that too, but Red Stealth is most easily controlled. Iron Knight can't stop himself drilling through rocks, and Skycutter is tricky to control thanks to his fast speed and the need to flip around a lot. Appearances Red Stealth is the most common helmet in the game. However, there is no scenario where he is positively, irreplaceably needed. (Except in The Forbidden Tombs, where his 'digging ability', along with Berserker's ability to move metal blocks, is necessary to reach the flag.) Most of the time he is regarded just as an 'enhanced' Kid, granting the player extra hit points, a jump boost and a "side-weapon". Red Stealth helmets can be found in the following levels: Stage 1 *Blue Lake Woods 2 *Highwater Pass 2 *Under Skull Mountain 3 (secret) *Isle of the Lion Lord *Hills of the Warrior 1 *Elsewhere 3 *Windy City *Sinister Sewers *The Crystal Crags 1 *The Crystal Crags 2 *The Pinnacle *Hidden Canyon *Stormwalk Mountain *Shishkaboss Stage 2 *The Whispering Woods 1 *Devil's Marsh 1 *Elsewhere 6 *Madmaze Mountain *Coral Blade Grotto *Boomerang Bosses Stage 3 *Woods of Despair 1 *Wind Castles 1 *Caves of Ice *Bagel Brothers Stage 4 *Towers of Blood *The Hills Have Eyes *Alien Twilight *Tunnels Beneath the Woods *Beneath the Twisted Hills *The Shimmering Caves *The Final Marathon Trivia * He was originally called Samari Kid, the character eventually was renamed by one of the artists after his proud new red Dodge Stealth. Category:Helmets